


Good Boy

by Queer2theMax



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dominance, Electro play, Humiliation, M/M, Obedience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer2theMax/pseuds/Queer2theMax
Summary: Dark teaches Anti a lesson





	Good Boy

Dark and Anti stood face to face, glaring at each other intently. Anti grinned evilly and glitched around, taunting Dark by laughing every time he made an intimidating expression.

Dark did his best to ignore the obnoxiousness, arms casually behind his back as he stared down the demon. "You really are a waste of potential, you know? Such evil inside, but you're unfocussed. Undisciplined..." He trailed off, glancing Anti up and down slowly. 

The glitching demon cackled and brandished a knife at Dark's throat. "Oh am I really?" Anti retorted, leaning in close to Dark's face. "Do I look like someone who's fond of following rules?" He followed the question by sticking out his pointed tongue and running it along Dark's cheek before he had a chance to pull away.

Dark grimaced a bit at the lick, but didn't flinch at the knife. He grabbed Anti's wrist and twisted his arm behind his back, making him drop it. "You could do with learning some manners, and I believe I have just the lesson in mind," Dark snarled. 

He pulled his other arm out from behind his back, producing a shock collar. "Our dear friend Mark seems to have left some interesting tidbits lying around to explore," he teased, suddenly fastening the collar around Anti's neck. "This ought to keep you in line," he said, taking a step to see his handiwork.

Anti was stunned for a moment, caught off-guard by the arm twisting and completely blind-sided by the collar. "The fuck is this??" he hissed, clawing at the collar but unable to undo the clasp. "I'm not a damn dog! Take this shit off!!"

Dark took another step back, but leaned forward  as he taunted, "And how do you suppose you'll convince me to do that?" He smiled smugly as Anti began fuming.

"I'll tear you to pieces and take it off myself w your key!" Anti snarled and lunged towards Dark, bending to pick his knife up as he moved. 

Dark noticed the movement and triggered the shock collar by the remote he had in his pocket. Anti gasped at the shock, convulsing before falling to the floor. Dark grinned evilly. "Now, you see? Bad boys get a shock when they don't behave."

Anti lay on the floor for a moment, panting and feeling his heart pound after the shock stopped. His whole body tingled intensely. He blushed furiously. "Holy shit, Dark," he said, out of breath. He scrambled up from the floor, grabbing at Dark's leg and tracing his hip with a clawed finger. "Soooo... I get a shock whenever I'm a bad boy?" He looked up at Dark's face, grinning enthusiastically.

Dark sighed in exasperation. "Of course you like it. So much for that punishment tactic," he said, tucking the remote to the collar into his suit jacket's inner pocket. 

Anti pouted, digging his claws into Dark's thigh. Dark yelped in pain and glared down at Anti, who smirked in response.

"I see. Someone is eager to learn his lesson. Well then, I suppose I shall have to teach you," Dark remarked, grabbing Anti's chin and  holding it as he looked into his eyes. He snapped his fingers, and suddenly he and Anti were in an ornate dining room. Dark sat at the head of the table, then turned to Anti. "Under the table. Now."

Anti looked at the table, then back at Dark with a "you've got to be kidding me" face. "And what exactly will I be doing under there?" he asked.

"You are going to suck my cock," Dark answered matter-of-factly. Anti laughed in response, but Dark stared at him with a serious expression. "You are going to learn some discipline here. I will be going about my business on top of the table, and you will do your best to distract me under it. Every time you do something that I like, you'll get a reward," Dark told him, sitting up straighter in his seat.

"More shockies?!" Anti asked, suddenly very excited.

Dark smiled wryly. "If you see them as a reward, I suppose so. Let's say the more I like what you're doing, the stronger and longer your shocks will be. You do something bad, and you have to wait longer for shocks," he laid out his parameters sternly. He looked up at Anti to get a response. 

Anti eyed him suspiciously for a moment. "Hmm, I dunno. I'm not sure that's worth sucking the cock of the biggest asshole I've ever met," he looked away as though deep in consideration.

Dark pulled out the remote from his pocket and sat it on the table. Anti's eyes immediately locked into it and he blushed. "Oh, I think you'll cooperate," Dark said, sensually tracing his thumb over the button. Anti flushed brighter. Dark teased him by pressing the button lightly for a moment.

Anti moaned a bit at the unexpected shock, then pouted when it was over just as quickly. He glared at Dark, who eyed him sternly in response. After a brief staring contest, Anti sighed loudly in exasperation, then dropped to his knees and crawled under the table.

Dark grinned and pressed the button briefly again. "Good boy," he said as Anti collapsed forward and moaned. He chuckled to himself, "Ah, what a grand time this will be."

The shock stopped and Anti picked himself back up. He had to get more. He lunged for Dark's pants, frantically trying to unfasten them.

"Patience and a delicate touch, Anti," Dark said, going to tuck the button back into his suit pocket. Anti gave him a a snotty look, but slowed his movements and gently unzipped Dark's pants. "That's right," Dark said, putting the remote back on the table, "good boy."

Anti growled, irritated at being called 'good boy', but he lit up at seeing the remote stay out. He opened Dark's pants and slid a claw along the elastic of his underwear. "These on or off?" he asked, eager to earn more shockies. 

Dark just chuckled and busied himself with work on the tabletop, ignoring Anti's question. Anti glared at him but continued. "Dealer's choice? Hmm, on it is. I'm going to ruin these for you," he teased, unbuttoning the opening in Dark's underwear and reaching in to touch his already hard cock. "Ooh, excited, are we?" he flirted, slowly stroking Dark's erection and sliding a clawed hand a little under his shirt.

Dark did his best to not react, but a small moan escaped him as Anti touched him. "Good boys do what they're told and don't ask a lot of questions," he announced, trying to stifle his arousal. His dick betrayed him, throbbing and twitching, aching to be in that demon's mouth.

Anti growled at his comment, squeezing Dark's dick a bit more aggressively before sliding his pointed tongue along its length. He slid both hands up Dark's sides under his shirt and slowly traced his claws down his flesh.

Dark audibly gasped. "Mmmm, good boy," he moaned, pressing the button on the remote a bit longer than the last time. 

Anti moaned onto Dark's dick as the waves of shock flooded his body again. 'Damn it, not enough, need more!!', he thought. Once the shock was over, he gripped tighter with his claws and began to enthusiastically lick Dark's dick.

"Not bad, Anti. But I think you can impress me if you tried," Dark taunted, barely hiding how much he was enjoying this. 

Anti growled at having to work harder. He leaned over and bit Dark's thigh muscle aggressively. 

Dark gasped in surprise. "Gah!! Anti, that's a bad boy! No shocks for you!" He put the remote into his pocket at went back about his work. 

Anti whimpered and pouted. He needed more shockies! "But-!" he started to protest.

Dark slid a hand under the table and shushed him with a finger. "Good boys get shocks, bad boys have to earn them back," he scolded.

Anti nipped at his finger, then got closer to it. "But Daddy Dark," he teased in a pouty voice, slowly running his pointed tongue along Dark's finger. He slowly slid the finger into his mouth, then sucked on it as he pulled it back out of his mouth. 

Dark stiffened in his seat before pulling his hand back out of Anti's reach. "Mmm, now that's a step in the right direction," he said in a sultry deep voice.

Anti grinned and moved his mouth back to Dark's quivering cock. He opened his mouth wide, taking in as much of it as he could. He sucked and lapped eagerly at Dark's cock, his hands now tracing claw marks on his thighs.

Dark moaned and nearly knocked over his drink. "Gooood boooooy," he moaned, pulling the remote out of his pocket once again. "Nearly earned your shocks back," he teased.

Anti slid his hands up, grasping Dark's hips and pressing his thumb claws against his groin muscles. He slowed his sucking pace, slowly wrapping his long tongue around Dark's cock and squeezing. He chuckled to himself when he felt Dark flex his cock in his mouth. 

Dark was doing his best to maintain his composure, but Anti seemed to have a natural talent for distraction. He slid Anti's mouth off of himself with a thumb before pressing the button again. He leaned back and looked under the table to watch Anti's face as he got his shocks. 

Anti's eyes rolled back and he convulsed, smiling widely. As soon as the shock ended, Anti excitedly dove his mouth back onto Dark's dick, slurping with vigor. Dark tried to laugh smugly but moaned instead. Anti giggled around the cock in his mouth.

Dark started panting, trying to control himself to continue with Anti's lesson. "That's a good boy, Anti. Though I've come to expect more from you. I know you can do better than that," he said, clenching his teeth as he tried to fight cumming.

Anti slowly stopped sucking and looked up at Dark from under the table, giving him a pouty-glare. "What else do you want?" he asked, panting a bit due to his efforts.

Dark met his gaze and smiled evilly. "I'm sure you'll think of something," he teased. He went back to focus on his work, now that the glitchy boy wasn't sucking his life out. 

Anti pouted and thought of what else he could do to earn more shockies. He got an idea, and suddenly pushed Dark's chair back, climbing out from under the table as he did.

"Anti, what are you-?" Dark started to ask, but stopped himself as Anti started giving him a lap dance. "Oh, I see. Interesting strategy," he said, very much wanting to grab Anti's gyrating hips.

Anti slid his hands along Dark's chest, arms, and thighs, then turned and started shaking his ass at Dark. He felt Dark move a hand to his hip and slapped it. "Hey, no tip, no touch!" he flirted, winking as he pulled his shirt off over his head.

Dark growled as Anti slapped his hand away. "Oh you feel like you've earned a treat, do you?" he snarled, grabbing the remote. "I think you might be right." He pressed the button longer and harder than before, watching Anti's back muscles tighten up from the stimulation.

Anti collapsed backward onto Dark's lap after this shock, panting. Dark wrapped his arms around him greedily, pressing his cock against Anti's ass. "You're pretty good at this. But I bet you know how to distract me even more," he taunted, whispering in Anti's ear. He slid a hand around Anti's hip and into his pants, teasing him by groping over his underwear. 

Anti whimpered and moaned at the touch. Aftershocks flooded through his body and every touch was intense. He pushed himself back onto his feet and resumed the lap-dance, slowly unbuttoning and dancing his pants down. 

Dark watched him strip eagerly, no longer pretending to work. He eyed the tent in Anti's underwear once the pants were gone. "I think maybe you're enjoying yourself," he flirted. 

Anti panted, eyeing the remote longingly before locking eyes with Dark. He straddled his lap and started grinding against his still-bare cock.

Dark inhaled deeply, taking in Anti's scent as he grasped his hips. "Oh damn, now THAT's a good boy," he moaned, pressing the button again.

Anti wailed in pleasure, his erection popping through the opening of his underwear. His muscles were singing as the shock ended, and he was seeing spots. "Holy fuck, daddy," Anti panted, grinding his dick against Dark's. 

Dark tried to keep himself under control but was losing it. He grabbed Anti by the hair and waist, then slammed him down onto the table. He kissed him aggressively, moving from his mouth to his neck to his chest, giving little love bites as he moved.

Anti moaned at this, gripping Dark's back with his claws. Dark pulled at his hair and softly gripped his dick. Anti almost burst at the touch.

Dark stood up and grabbed Anti's hips again, sliding his underwear off in one swift motion. He slid his arms under Anti's knees and curled him up, exposing his ass. Anti panted, his body more aroused than it had ever been. 

Dark gently slid his dick into Anti's eager asshole, leaning in to whisper in his ear.   
"If you're a very good boy, then I'll give you 'shockies' while I'm inside you." 

Anti melted as Dark said this, starting to bounce his hips with renewed energy. He couldn't wait to feel Dark cum with him as the shock rocked them.

Dark started pounding aggressively to match Anti's rhythm. He moaned into Anti's ear as he felt himself getting close.

Anti panted and moaned between thrusts, clawing at Dark's back and leaving deep grooves. 

Dark slowed down for a minute, thrusting deep as he grabbed the remote from the table. He held it in front of Anti's face. "I think you've about earned a big finish," he winked.

Anti nearly came at the sight of the remote. He arched his back and rode Dark's cock like his life depended on it. Dark sat up, getting a good view of Anti as he pressed the button as long and hard as he could manage. The shock traveled through Anti and into himself. They both exploded with cum as the waves of pleasure crashed over them.

Anti collapsed back onto the table, panting and moaning. He felt his glitching going haywire as the shock wore off. 

Dark stood back to admire his work with Anti. He chuckled, "I'd say that's lesson one learned" as he slapped Anti's bare ass.

Anti blushed and sat up. "So was I a good boy, daddy?" he asked eagerly. He was dripping with cum from the both of them.

Dark smiled wryly, "it would seem you are capable of it, yes," He leaned over and kissed Anti deeply, feeling his glitchy twitches as he enjoyed the last aftershock. "Now be a good boy and go clean up," he teased.

Anti's eyes rolled back when Dark called him a good boy this time. "What if I don't want to?" he flirted, wiping some of the cum off his belly and playing with it between his fingers.

Dark did his best to look stern, but blushed. "Oh, do you need another lesson so soon?" he purred. His hand found Anti's ass and he slapped it firmly.

Anti gasped and grinned. He licked the cum from his finger, making intense eye contact with Dark as he did so. The look on Dark's face was motivation enough to keep teasing, but he wouldn't say no to more shockies, or even some more of those spankings. He leaned in, slowly licking and nibbling Dark's neck.

Dark flushed scarlet but kept his face stern. "I see. Well, in that case..." he sat back down in his chair, then grabbed Anti by the wrist and aggressively pulled him down to lay across his lap. He slowly rubbed his hand around Anti's tight little asscheeks, then reared back and gave them a firm smack.

Anti let out an excited gasp, his erection back and poking into Dark's thigh. He lifted his ass and waggled it. "Oh, I haven't learned a thing," he grinned, looking over his shoulder at Dark.

Dark leered at him, but smirked as he reared back for another smack. He gabbed Anti's ass after each spanking, to his apparent delight. "Stop enjoying this, you naughty boy," he scolded.

Anti stuck his tongue out at Dark, which made him blush and spank harder. Anti watched as Dark's well-kempt hair slowly became disheveled with each smack. He bit his own shoulder as he grinded his dick against Dark's thigh.

Dark started to get a little frustrated at Anti enjoying his punishments, though he was having a good time implementing them. He let go of Anti's wrist and wrapped his hand around his throat instead, leaning in close to his face. "Do I need to get my belt?" Dark teased. He smirked as Anti shivered in his grip. He grabbed the belt from his pants and pulled it free, looping it over to get a snappy whip. Anti groaned in anticipation. Dark gripped his throat tighter, then gave a quick hard smack with his belt.

Anti yelped as the belt smacked his bare ass, fully expecting it to welt up. He moaned and gripped the legs of the chair. He knew he would make a mess of Dark's pants soon if he kept this up. He grinned at the thought.

"Let's get this little demon ass of yours blistered," Dark growled in Anti's ear. Anti glitched as he shuddered. Dark laughed richly and gave another hearty smack with the belt. He felt Anti's dick on his thigh and did his best to focus on teaching him a lesson.

Anti's claws traced grooves into the chair leg. He was holding back to get as much punishment as he could get, but he was getting distracted by feeling Dark's erection grind against his side. He wanted more of everything.

Dark smacked the belt down again, his own breathing getting heavy as he took in all of Anti's whimpering and moaning. "Are you going to be a good boy, Anti?" He asked, running his hand holding the belt along Anti's bright red ass, feeling the welts start to pop up. He slid his hand between Anti's legs and rubbed the belt against his cock.

Anti moaned and pressed into the touch. He'd always been a glutton for punishment, and Dark was doing a hell of a job providing. "And what if I'm not?" he flirted, moving his hips to grind his dick against the belt.

Dark smirked, smoothing his hair and adjusting his posture. "I thought as much," he said, moving the belt and smacking Anti's ass with it again. Just as he flinched and moaned from the belt, Dark pressed the button for the collar again.

Anti screamed in pleasure, his whole body spasming and glitching. He pressed his dick aggressively into Dark's thigh, tingling from arousal.

"Oh, are we getting somewhere, dear Anti?" Dark teased, holding up the remote where he could see and slowly dragging his thumb across the button without pressing it.

Anti whimpered, wanting more of that. He wanted more whipping, more shockies, more Dark. He stared at the button longingly, sliding a hand up to Dark's cock. He traced his claws lightly along it, panting and trying to contain himself.

Dark shuddered at Anti's touch, but tried to shake it off, only to dishevel his hair once again. He slid his hand with the belt back to Anti's dick, gripping and slowly pumping.

Anti whined, leaning towards the button in his hand and getting a good grip on Dark's cock. "Mmm, Daaaaaark..." he said, his body eager for more shockies and spankings.

Dark growled, moving the remote out of Anti's reach. He raised the belt again and delivered another smack, missing Anti's ass and getting across his thighs instead. He was distracted by Anti's touch.

Anti giggled. "Ooh, Daddy Dark missed?" he teased. He twisted himself around to reach Dark's shirt, unbuttoning it and tracing his claws along his chest. Once he got it open, he leaned in and licked Dark's nipple, before biting his chest.

Dark gasped, blushing furiously. "Anti, I'm disappointed. I thought you wanted to be a good boy?" he panted, tucking the remote away into his pocket again. He didn't think about the fact that Anti's hands were on his chest, near the pocket. "Since you're enjoying these whippings, too, I'll just have to put this belt away until you show me you can behave," he said, dropping the belt to the floor.

Anti pouted, his blood pounding. He tried to sneak his fingers into the pocket with the remote, while stroking Dark's cock as a distraction. He'd just give the shockies to himself.

Dark's eyes rolled back and closed as he enjoyed Anti's touch. "I'm sure you know by now how to earn this back," he said, patting his pocket but feeling Anti's hand in the way. "Really, Anti? Trying to sneak a treat? You bad little demon boy," he scolded, grabbing his hand and holding it out of reach of this pocket. He bent so that his mouth was touching Anti's ear. "I'll make a good boy of you yet," he whispered seductively.

Anti flushed scarlet as his eyes rolled back. That fuckin smoky voice. He turned his head and kissed Dark aggressively, sliding his tongue into his mouth. He let go of Dark's cock and gripped his sides instead.

Dark used his hand not holding Anti's to get a grip of Anti's hair. He kissed him aggressively in return, battling tongues with him. He pulled back from the kiss, panting.

Anti bit Dark's lip, then nibbled down his jaw to his neck. Dark moaned and gripped Anti's hair and hand tighter. Anti moaned into Dark's neck.

Dark pulled him back by his hair, glaring at him as he panted. "Are you trying to be a good boy, Anti?" he flirted. Anti blushed, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he whined. Dark smirked and let go of Anti's hand. He wrapped his free arm around Anti's waist, moving him to sit back on the table. Anti's erection throbbed and he glitched a bit as Dark manhandled him. 

Dark snarled and buried his face into Anti's neck, biting hard. Anti squealed in delight. Dark growled in his ear, "Let's see how good you can be." He kissed down Anti's chest, then slowly licked the tip of his dick. Anti squirmed and whimpered, aching for Dark's touch.

"Daaark!" he whined, flexing his dick against Dark's lips. Dark smiled and kissed it, before gently parting his lips and licking down the length of it. Anti panted heavily, gazing at Dark intently.

Dark stood up without continuing. "Oh? Is there something you want to say?" he smirked, gripping his hips and rubbing his own erection against Anti's. "You know how to get what you want," he said, sliding a hand up over Anti's belly.

Anti arched his back and leaned his head back, groaning at being teased. "I... I'll be good," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Dark asked, leaning over him. 

Anti shouted, "I'll be a good boy, Daddy Dark!" He whimpered and gripped Dark's arms with his claws.

Dark stood up and smiled evilly. "That's what I thought," he said, reaching into his pocket for the remote. Anti's eyes lit up and he grinned excitedly. Dark moved his cock and rubbed the tip against Anti's asshole. "Not til you earn it, glitchy bitch," he taunted, thrusting inside him.

Anti moaned and a bit of precum dribbled out of his dick. Dark began thrusting again, barely able to maintain composure. He wrapped his arms around Anti and got a fistful if his hair again. He moaned into Anti's ear as he fucked him.

Anti slid a hand up to get a grip on Dark's hair. He held him tight against himself, moving his hips to grind his dick against Dark's abs. Dark started pounding harder, grunting and biting Anti's shoulder. 

He pulled out as he felt himself about to cum. "Get down here and finish me off, and you'll get a nice treat," Dark demanded, stroking himself as he waited for Anti to move.

Anti panted heavily, taking a moment to sit up. He eagerly climbed down to the ground to oblige. He knelt in front of Dark and took over stroking his cock. He licked and sucked with everything he had left, stroking his own cock and blushing furiously.

Dark moaned softly. "Good boy," he said, ruffling Anti's hair. He closed his eyes and let Anti's work make his legs weak. He shouted in ecstasy as he came all over Anti's face. "That's a good boy, Anti," he panted, holding up the remote.

Anti grinned, cum dripping down his chin as he looked up at Dark. Dark smirked and gripped Anti's hair. 

"You earned this one," he teased, then pressed the button as hard as he could, holding it for a few long moments. Anti's eyes rolled back and he glitched in Dark's grip, convulsing as he came all over the floor. He went limp as Dark let go of the button. Dark let go of his hair and smirked as Anti slumped to the floor, exhausted.

"I see you've learned your lesson, Anti," he said, smoothing his hair and zipping up his pants. "I hope it sticks," he added smugly as he began to rebutton his shirt. 

Anti moaned and grinned in delight, his body practically glowing from the tingles. Dark sat back in his chair. Anti pulled himself up to a sitting position and collapsed onto Dark's lap. He sighed dreamily.

Dark smirked and absently began petting Anti's hair as he went back to his work. He tucked the remote back into his pocket for any future lessons he might need to teach him. "That's a good boy," he whispered to him, proud of the progress he has made. Not that he would ever tell him that. Anti fell asleep contentedly as Dark stroked his hair.


End file.
